


Initiative

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Weird Fluff, a bit rated?, slight bongbeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: Joochan could only inhale a sharp breath when Donghyun pulled his collar then pressed smooth lips against his chapped one.





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Idk... I tried to write Dongchan...  
> hope you'll like it :')

A gentle breeze blew into the room, softly caressing Joochan’s face. The young man was trying hard to focus on reading a book in his hand. He had to shake his head to chase away his wandering mind. He had an upcoming big exam starting next week but his brain couldn’t even focus on it.

He sighed rather heavily. He leaned himself fully on the chair, resting his body. He gave up to read his book as he failed to distract himself from his toxic thought. His book wasn’t the most important issue right now.

Joochan didn’t have an idea why Donghyun looked at him with fierce eyes since morning, sending dagger like he’s the worst human being in the world. Surely something happened, Joochan realized it. But until now, the reason was still a mystery.

Well, Joochan hoped it was just a small argument between them, like their usual silly fight. He hoped it was just the side effect from their busy schedules so Donghyun acted cranky and unfriendly. He hoped Donghyun was just little tipsy and hangover took a toll on him. Okay, the last reason was kinda impossible, Donghyun never drunk.

Joochan knew that millions of people walk on eggshells in their love relationship, he was included into that list. But he really didn't remember do anything that could push Donghyun’s button and make his lover mad. Or... he did?

He could only remember a tiny part of last night occasion as his memory was so blurry and hazy. Last night, the certified googoo a.k.a Jaehyun, Jibeom, Donghyun and himself had a little party in Jaehyun’s flat. They were chatting, drinking, playing games and then the rest of the story was unknown.

Joochan looked up when he heard someone opened the door. He gulped in fear when he saw Donghyun’s hard expression. The slightly older guy just glared at him without a word then went to the bathroom.

Donghyun slammed the bathroom door harshly. The sound of a door slamming echoed through the apartment. It totally frightened Joochan. The younger let out a long heavy breath once again. He really wanted to apologize to Donghyun, he really does.

Joochan chewed his bottom lip, thinking hard. Did he do something bad yesterday? Did he and Donghyun fight with each other when he’s tipsy? What’s the real reason behind Donghyun’s cranky behavior?

To be very honest, he remembered nothing.

****

Joochan stood up from his seat, nervously walking to the bathroom. He pressed his lips together. He intended to knock on the door but his hand caught in mid-air. He lost his confidence.

What should he say when Donghyun opened the door? Should he apologize? But… what for? He could say sorry for billions of times, but it would be a vague apology if he didn't even know the reason behind it.

Joochan retreated. He took another step to the kitchen. He walked back and forth for minutes before his brain functioned properly.

He flicked his fingers together, then rummaging his pocket, fishing out his phone. He dialed the certain number he saved as an emergency. The person in the line picked his call at the third rings. Joochan hitched his breath.

“What’s up… dude…” the groggy voice greeted Joochan along with the heavy labored breath. Faint mewls from Jaehyun made Joochan shifted uncomfortably.

Joochan cringed. He didn’t need a super high IQ to guess his best friend was busy. He wanted to end the phone call right away but he needed some explanation.

“Jibeom-ah... Do you know…”

“Aaah! Jaehyun-ah, stop!” Jibeom’s moan echoed through the phone speaker and Joochan mentally cursed his own best friend.

“Last night, did something happen between me and Donghyun?” asked Joochan, ignoring the inappropriate voice.

“Last night…. Do you mean about your stupid blabber?”

Joochan furrowed his eyebrow confusedly.

“What? Enlighten me, please!”

“Ugh… you know…” Jibeom’s voice sounded unsure. “You kinda said you wanted someone like me who takes initiative in the relationship. You said Donghyun lacks in that area. You also blurted out about your love life was kinda boring, it’s too plain and vanilla.”

Joochan’s brain could only process the word shit. The big double SHIT. He’s damned for sure.

“No no no no… Shit! What I’ve done!” Joochan groaned. He walked back and forth again while swearing every few steps.

“Well, you’re fucked up, man” informed Jibeom nonchalantly. “Go apologize, I hope he’ll forgive you, not everyone wants to accept a dumb guy named Hong Joochan as their boyfriend, you know...”

“Jerk!” Joochan cut the conversation, throwing his phone on the table.

He sighed, leaning his back against the refrigerator. He was in the middle of mind battle, trying to figure out the next move to save his relationship with Donghyun. For sure, he would beg for forgiveness.

Joochan chewed his lower lip, the new information he got from Jibeom keeps replaying in his mind. It was bothering him so much. He despised himself. What kind of lover he was?

“Shit, what should I do? What if Donghyun wants to break up with me?” Joochan mumbled under his breath. He’s on the verge of crying.

A soft touch on his arm startled him and Joochan almost screamed his lung out. He turned his head around. He gulped nervously. Donghyun was standing there, his gaze went straight directly to Joochan.

“Hyun…”

Joochan inhaled a sharp breath when Donghyun pulled his collar then pressed smooth lips against his chapped one. The petit guy was kissing Joochan’s lips eagerly, attacking his boyfriend like there’s no tomorrow. Joochan hissed when his tailbone pressed against Donghyun’s fridge magnet collection.

He pulled Donghyun away to look at his lover’s face, breaking the heated kiss. He had many things to discuss with the elder and the agenda to apologize. But his brain shut down when he found Donghyun in an oversized white shirt that showing his beautiful collarbone, wearing very short shorts and his hair disheveled.

“Hyun…”

Donghyun bit his lips, slowly licking it while looking at Joochan. His gaze was clearly sending the ‘I want you’ message loud and clear.

“I… want you…” said Donghyun, drawing closer and teasingly brushing his tip of the nose near Joochan’s neck.

Joochan gulped.

“Donghyun…”

Donghyun dropped his head on Joochan’s shoulder, nuzzling the soft neck. The taller’s musky scent was his favorite. “Take me please~”

Joochan wanted to die. The sexy Donghyun would be the death of him. He moaned as Donghyun lightly ran his fingers over his body, tracing the skin intently, touching every sensitive part softly.

“Come on, Joochan” whispered Donghyun in a sultry voice near Joochan’s ear. “I want you”

Joochan saw red. He swore to all the deity in this world he won’t ask for sexy Donghyun ever again. It’s too much for him.

And, a second later, Joochan’s hand were persistently working under Donghyun’s shirt as their lips connected together. They’re having an open-mouthed kiss, tongue tangled with each other. He could hear Donghyun’s muffled moans as his fingers grazing over the sensitive skins.

Joochan carefully pushing Donghyun’s backward until the guy’s butt came in contact with their dining table. Soon Donghyun’s already sprawled out across the table, shirt tossed away messily on the floor, completely forgotten.

Joochan growled, feeling his body almost set in a fire when Donghyun desperately clinging onto him, pressing their bodies together.  Donghyun just hooked his feet around his thighs.

The table was hard and uncomfortable but Donghyun didn’t even care. His mind only registered the low whimpers and moans coming from both of them. He ran his fingers through Joochan’s bright orange locks. He loved when his boyfriend purred under his touch.

“God Donghyun, you really gonna be the death of me” groaned Joochan.

“Joo--” Donghyun mewled, eyes shut close and his heart beating so hard almost breaking his ribcage. His toes curled. Joochan always did a great job, always succeed to make him breathless. He hated Joochan because by now his boyfriend already knew all his weaknesses and used it as he wished to torture him.

After both of them hit their peak and letting out loud guttural groans, they tried to catch their ragged breaths. Donghyun’s eyes fluttered open, looking at his lover with a loving gaze.

“I love you,” said Joochan as he pulled away. He gazed down at his boyfriend’s messy state, hair disheveled and body covered by uncountable marks. “And sorry for last night, I’ll do anything to make up my mistake, just tell me...”

“Anything?”

Joochan gulped nervously when Donghyun’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Donghyun chuckled as he saw a horror on his boyfriend’s face. He reached out his hands, opening it widely.

“Carry me to bed?” asked Donghyun again.

Joochan hurriedly picked Donghyun’s up bridal-style to carry him to their shared room. Donghyun snaked his hands around Joochan’s neck, then burying his face on his lover's broad chest.

“I love you, babe…”

A content smile plastered on their face.

*

*

*

  

_Bonus: Bongbeom_

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” asked Jaehyun after Jibeom finished his phone call with Joochan. His face looked so troubled as he worried about his friend’s love life.

Jibeom shrugged. He put his phone on the nightstand near their bed

“Don’t worry. They won’t break up over something like this.” Jibeom pulled his worried boyfriend to his embrace. He was caressing the blonde’s cheek while smiling softly to reassure him that everything's gonna be alright. “At least, that dumb Joochan won’t let Donghyun go.”

“Right…”Jaehyun murmured, still unsure. “Should we help Joochan?”

“Nope, let them settle this problem themselves.” Jibeom shifted his position, pushed Jaehyun on the bed.

“But…”

“No but, baby…” Jibeom shushed his boyfriend, poking those beautiful lips using his forefinger. “instead of worrying about them, how about we continue our activity?”

Jibeom winked before attacking Jaehyun’s lips.

“Yah! Pervert!”

Jaehyun scowled. But as soon as soft lips connected with his, he forgot all the worries.

***


End file.
